1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crawler track structure for crawler vehicles.
2. Prior Art Statement
Crawler type vehicles are widely used for both military and civilian applications and a main characteristic of such crawler vehicles is that each of such vehicles utilizes so called crawler tracks as the means for moving same. The usual practice is to make each crawler track employing an endless chain mechanism, or the like, and provide cooperating track structures with such mechanism; and, each of these track structures is generally made of a metallic material, such as steel.
However, in many applications the crawler vehicle must operate on hard surfaces such as hard rock surfaces, concrete surfaces, metal surfaces, and the like where metal track structures tend to wear excessively and require frequent replacement. In other applications the high traction of a crawler vehicle may be required; however, it is undesirable to use metal track structures because it is necessary to provide a crawler vehicle of minimum weight and metal track structures are generally comparatively heavy. In still other applications it is necessary to provide crawler track structures which can operate on smooth hard surfaces, such as concrete or steel, with minimum slippage and the previous practice of attaching rubber pads, or the like, to the metal track structures, in an effort to improve traction, has not been entirely satisfactory due to excessive costs associated with attaching such rubber pads in position and the tendency of such rubber pads to be easily torn away.